Shifter Shinobi
by Dylan Millwood
Summary: During the training trip with Jiraiya, a strange storm causes Naruto to meet a unusual girl. As the two bond and aid one another, the troubles of both their worlds begin to mix and add to the risks and challenges they must face. All the while, Naruto must discover why he's besieged with memories of a life that isn't his own.


**First story of it's kind!**

 **I am proud to present the first ever NarutoxGravity Rush crossover!**

 **Ok...now that I got that out of my system.**

 **Two things to keep in mind about this story:**

 **1) Seeing as the** **language in the world of Gravity Rush blends together elements of French, Latin and Japanese, those that speak it will have their speech in brackets outside of the qoute marks.**

 **2) Seeing as the time zone differences in each of the worlds in Graviry Rush all have their own different time flow (example: in the Raven's Choice DLC in Gravity Rush 2, a few months in one world was at least a thousand years in another) the timeline may get a bit strange. Bare with me on that. I did not make that rule. But I will try presenting it in a way that makes sense.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was many things. Lucky beyond reason, loyal to a fault, and a general ball of sunshine to those he considered his precious people. One thing he was not was patient. Months into the two year training trip he had been sent on with his mentor, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and the perv had only begun to teach him how to recognize and break out of Genjutsuand how to better control the stupid fuzzball's chakra.

Even that had been slow going though! The lecher had the nerve to only show him the basics and then he was off gallivanting with some prostitute or peeping on some poor hot spring in whatever village they happened to be staying in.

Thus Naruto was forced to train himself.

He growled. He wanted to show something new so the two and a half years of training weren't just wasted on remedial lessons of stuff he could do before.

But what could he do? While Sasuke and Sakura learned under Orochimaru and Tsunade respectivily, he was stuck with the most worthless one out of the three of the Sannin, the one who got by on _reputation_ alone...ah well, not like he expected any different from a lecherous old man who stays at home watching porno twenty-four-seven with the disposition of a child with an overly-eccentric and boisterous personality to compensate for still being a virgin, anyway.

"Sage my ass..." Naruto growled. "All I want is something to show for this nearly three-year-long trip other than repeated lessons!"

As if the universe was out to supply a responce to his outburst, the sky darkened suddenly and Naruto looked up in awe to see a large, red and black hole-looking object form in the heavens. And something seemed to shoot out of it like a cannon and head…straight for him! With a startled yelp, Naruto dived out of the way as the small meteorite sailed overhead, impacting into the trees behind him. Getting up and spitting out a mouthful of grass, Naruto could only gape at what happened as the skies cleared as suddenly as the hole had appeared. 'What the...?! Was was...?! Was that…a meteorite?! What the hell!?' he wondered incredulously. Naruto ran so fast over to the site of the crash he almost looked invisible. When he got there, Naruto skidded to a halt right at the edge of the crater made from the impact and he marveled at the size of it. "This thing has got to be the size of my apartment complex back home, at least!" he noted as he measured the indentation. Looking down, Naruto was finally able to lay eyes on the cause of the crater and his eyes widened in utter shock.

It was a young girl with tan/dark skin, long blonde hair, red eyes, and light defined lips. She wore a battered outfit that consisted of a sleeveless, black romper/playsuit with golden decorations/accessories along with two golden rings each wrapping around her hips, two around her legs, and one in the shape of the sun on her stomach. She wears a matching headband and a long scarf that reaches past her waist. She also dons a pair of black detached sleeves with golden rings at the ends, and detached socks with golden rings at the ends and black and gold heels.

As the sight of her, the blond felt his head throb as if something were trying to force it's way out of his head. Gritting his teeth, Naruto shook the feeling off and slid down the side of the crater to the girl's side and checked for if she was alive.

Feeling a throb indicating her pulse, Naruto sighed, relieved. She was just out cold.

Well...he couldn't leave her here, that was for sure; but the only other option was to take her back to the room at the in he was staying at with Jiraiya. And an unconcious young girl being around that guy was worse that death. Her choice in attire was the nail in that coffin, no doubte. Still...she was hurt and he couldn't in good concious just leave her alone, even if it was to go get help.

Crap.

No choice.

As he carefully picked her up bridal style, he mused on how this happened right after he said he had said he had wanted something to show for this nearly three-year-long trip other than repeated lessons.

This wasn't what he'd had in mind...

* * *

Whatever Jiraiya expected when he staggered to the room at the inn he and his student were staying at, cheeks red with alcohol and giggiling as had several notpads full of ideas for his erotic book series that had hit him while at a strip joint, a locked door wasn't one of them.

After the sage of Mount Myōboku finally got it, Jiraiya blinked. Did he have the right room? This one was occupied by two people he didn't know.

The first person was obviously male, wearing a uniform of some sort composed of fatigues of a black frock coat, black pants, and black knee-high boots, over his face was a black hood with an ornate steel visor attatched to it that had a single horn on the right temple. Their face was hidden from the bridge of his nose down thanks to a cloth-like mask that blended in with his shirt and hid what visor didn't. Over his black coat was a simple leather chestplate, steel pauldrons covered his shoulders, with a pair of fingerless, black leather gloves covering his hands.

Removing the visored hood and the clost-like mask, the person exposed their features.

He had had pale powder blue hair in a mop of downward-pointing spikes, his eyes were poisonous green in color and were piercing, narrow, and angled. What was unnerving about them was that her eyes were those of a thief. Eyes that soaked up every detail it could find and store it away for later after a second's glance, as well as that of a killer, someone who was familiar with the ugly side of reality.

In short, the eyes of a predator. Worst of all was the sheer hunger in them.

His ears were long and pointed like that of an elf, yet they pointed straight upwards. His skin tone was pale, almost stark white, but other than that, his face was devoid of baby fat, or any blemishes, while his facial structure was proof that he was Naruto's age, with a strong jaw and high cheekbones to give him the impression of a noble.

However, everything about him was narrow and stark, as if he had been locked away somewhere and had been starved of nourishment.

The stranger looked at the Toad Sage, snorted as if unimpressed, and glared as Jiraiya's eyes were drawn to the beauty on the bed.

That was obviously the wrong thing to do, since her companion bolted to his feet, exposing that he was armed with a pair of kukris in sheaths at each of his thighs with the action. The pale young man lundged, his face ablaze with hate and with contempt.

The next thing the Sannin knew, the mighty Jiraiya had a comical look of surprise on his face as he looked up from the floor. The sage felt a pair of surprisingly powerful hands wrap themselves around the back of his head and pull him into a vicious knee that broke bone and crushed cartilage as Jiraiya's nose was smashed into putty before one of the hands yanked him up by his hair and the elbow of his assailent's other arm smashed into his throat.

The stranger stood there and stared as Jiraiya gasped for air, never saying anything. His eyes were cold, relentless, and unforgiving before the Toad Sage was bodily tossed out the window and into a pigsty, and his head landing in the feeding trough, face first in the slop and mud covering his front.

Having expelled the pervert, the pale individual's expression was one of justified content at its work.

Then the preson was enveloped in a plume of white smoke as Naruto dropped the transformation jutsu he'd cast on himself. After all, Jiraiya would get the wrong idea if he'd seen Naruto alone in a room with an unconcious young girl he didn't know in the bed, and Naruto, while he didn't know who she was, had no desire to degrade the girl by her and him ending up the muses for a porno book. It was strange for him though; when he had been thinking of a disguise, that face just seemed to pop out at him.

And sure the pervert pissed him off, but attacking him like that? What had compelled him to do that?

["Ah...!"]

Naruto turned around at the voice and found himself meeting a pair of red eyes as the girl opened them, having regained conciousness. She winced painfully and gripped her side, idily taking note that she was patched up with her injuries dressed, even if it was field treatment as oppossed to an actual doctor's work.

She turned to the only other person in the room. A young man about her age.

He was tall and had nicely tanned skin, marks on his cheeks that resembled three whiskers on each cheek, and bright yellow hair that was spiky and stuck up in all directions like the spines of a sea urchin. He had on a slim, form fitting orange tracksuit outfit with black on the upper shoulders area and the color extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves, as well as around the waist, a white swirl on the left side, a red swirl crest on the back, orange pants, but his ankle-length sandals, and the pouches at his waist and thigh were black. So were the fingerless gloves on his hands and the headband he had on around his forehead with a metal plate and swirled arrow symbol of some sort.

[Who...are you...?] the girl asked, trying to get up. Clearly, he was who had fixed her up, so she saw no reason not to be pleasent. After all, he could have easily saved her life, so why not prove she really was greatful about it.

["Easy...easy...you're ok. I found you unconcious and brought you here. It's ok. Just please rest."] Naruto said, not noticing something about his voice had changed. When he'd heard her speak, he'd understood, automatically answering in the same tounge.

She took a moment to register his words as well as her surroundings. [...I see...thank you..."] she said, offering him a smile that made him turn warm inside.

["No problem. I'm just happy you're ok."] the male of the duo of blondes replied.

The girl looked around as if trying to find something, then her eyes widened and she suddenly turned frantic, ["Dusty...! Raven...! Xii...!"] she tried getting up, but Naruto grabbed her shoulders in alarm.

["Whoa...! Take it easy! You shouldn't get that worked up while you're still hurt! What's wrong?!"]

["They're gone...! Gotta find them...!"] she cried, trying to stand, but the genin-ranked young man held her down.

["What are you talking about?! And will you calm down? You just woke up after I pulled you out of a crater! You're in no condition to act like this right now!"] He told her, trying not to aggrivate her injuries as he held her down.

A splash of a pained expression crossed her features and then her eyes widened at the news. ["A crater...?"] she repeated.

Naruto nodded, ["Yeah...you were by yourself. There was this really weird, sudden storm, then you shot out of it and crashed into the ground...I initally thought you were a meteror, actually."]

The girl cringed at the news. Well...that explained why she hurt all over.

But where was Dusty? Raven? Xii? Where they all ok? And come to think of it...where was this place?

["Sorry...it's just...my friends. We were together before that storm. Worried about what happened..."] she explained.

Naruto nodded, understanding completely. She wanted to find her friends and make sure they were ok.

["Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name's Naruto."] He said.

The girl smiled at him again, resulting in another blush from the whiskered teen.

["I'm Kat."] She told him.

Naruto smiled and helped lower his new aqquatince back into a lying position. ["Don't worry...I'll help you find them, but you need to focuse on getting better, first. Can't look properly if you push yourself too far while you're hurt and black out or something like that, right?"]

Sighing, Kat nodded. She didn't like the point much, but she understood it well enough. She needed to get well again before looking for the others.

["...It's difficult, not knowing...I have faith in them, but it hurts thinking about what could happen to them..."] she sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

Naruto gave her hand a squeeze, drawing her attention. ["At least you know if they can handle themselves when they need to, right? No need to worry so much if you do."] he smiled.

Kat nodded. That was true. And if Dusty and Xii were with Raven, it was less of a cause for concern. Her fellow Shifter was pretty strong, after all. It helped alleviate her concerns. She felt glad for that.

["Thank you...you've been helpful to me. I hate to ask, but do you know the way how to get to Hekseville from here?"] Kat asked him.

As Naruto frowned, Kat's previous worries returned and a sick, sinking feeling of utter panic welled up in the pit of her stomach.

["Hekseville? Where's that?"]


End file.
